leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Graves/History
Previous Lore 1st= "They got a saying in the locker: ain't got nothin' but time to plan." - , the Outlaw Malcolm Graves was born in the back of a Bilgewater tavern and left there with a bottle of spiked milk. He survived a childhood in the pirate-run slums using every dirty trick in the book. Intent on building a new life for himself, he stowed away on the first ship to the mainland he could sneak aboard. However, the grim realities of the world forced him to eke out an unsavory living in the underground of various city-states, jumping the border whenever things got too hot. At a particularly high-stakes game of cards, he found himself seated opposite . They both flipped four aces on the final hand. It was the first time either conman had met his equal. The two formed an alliance, swindling marks at the tables and scrapping back-to-back in the alleys afterward. Together, they ran the streets - stacking chips, decks, and rap sheets. Unfortunately, Graves made the mistake of hustling a hefty sum from Dr. Aregor Priggs, a high-ranking Zaunite official and businessman. When Priggs discovered how he'd been played, he became obsessed with revenge. He learned about Twisted Fate's all-consuming desire to control magic and he promptly offered him a trade: serve Graves up in exchange for enrollment in a procedure which would grant his wish. Twisted Fate took the deal - both he and Graves knew the stakes of their arrangement, but the offer was too good. Once acquired, Priggs had Graves taken to a special location built to hold men whose crimes - or more precisely their punishments - were meant to stay off the books. Graves endured years of captivity at the hands of Zaun's wardens before he managed to escape. One of his fellow detainees introduced him to an eccentric gunsmith who modified a shotgun exactly to his specifications. He named it ' '. After he paid a visit to Priggs, Graves joined the League of Legends with two targets in his sights: Twisted Fate and payback. Previous Champion Spotlight Previous Abilities and every second if he has dealt or taken damage in the last 3 seconds, stacking up to 10 times for a maximum bonus resistances. |targeting = True Grit is a self-targeted buff. |additional = All True Grit stacks are lost after 3 seconds. |video = }} Graves fires three bullets in a cone, dealing physical damage to all enemies in their path. |description2 = Enemies at close range can be hit by multiple bullets, with each one beyond the first dealing 50% reduced damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = % bonus AD)}}| }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = 950 |targeting = Buckshot is a conic area of effect. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = |video = }} Graves fires a smoke canister at the target area, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies upon impact and creating a cloud of smoke for 4 seconds, which and enemies within. |leveling = % |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = | | }} |targeting = Smoke Screen is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage but not prevent the nearsight or the slow. |additional = * The affected enemy will also lose all shared vision from allied champions, wards, etc. (the lost will resemble the fog of war) * Affected champions being attacked from range while inside the smoke screen will gain sight of their attacker (as if the latter was hiding in brush) |video = }} Graves dashes in the target direction, gaining for 4 seconds. |description2 = Each basic attack against a non-structure reduces Quickdraw's cooldown by 1 second. |leveling = %|attack speed}} |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |range = 425 |targeting = Quickdraw is a direction-targeted dash with a self-targeted buff component. |damagetype = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Quickdraw's cooldown is reduced by attacking wards. * will allow Graves to reduce Quickdraw's cooldown by up to 3 seconds per basic attack ( attack speed will enable Graves to refresh Quickdraw's cooldown fast enough to be continually active) |video = }} Graves fires an explosive shell in a straight line, dealing heavy physical damage to every non-champion enemy it passes through, as well as the first enemy champion it collides with. |description2 = After hitting a champion or reaching the end of its range, the shell explodes, dealing 80% of its original damage in a cone. |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Collateral Damage is a direction-targeted ability with a conic area of effect component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = single, aoe |spelleffects-single = The initial impact |spelleffects-aoe = The explosion |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block all damage from the ability but will not prevent the shell from detonating. |additional = * Champions hit directly by the shell are not damaged by the subsequent detonation. * Minions and monsters in the shell's path take the same damage a champion would when directly hit (but do not detonate it) |video = }} Previous Splash Art North America= Graves OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Graves |-|China= Graves MafiaSkin Ch.jpg|Mafia Graves |-|Unused= Graves SnowDaySkin Unused.jpg|Unused Snow Day Graves Patch History ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V9.19 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 68 from 66. ** Base health increased to 555 from . ** Base mana increased to 325 from . ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from . ;V9.17 * ** Is now properly disabled when . ;V9.15 * ** Bonus armor per stack increased to from . ;V9.10 * ** Detonation base damage increased to from . ;V9.5 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 66 from 63. ;V8.24 * ** Minimized clipping during his run animation. ;V8.20 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 63 from 66. ;V8.11 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 66 from 69. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V8.8 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 92 from 84. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Seams have been minimized on him and all of his chromas when on lower graphics settings. * ** Eyes now properly follow his head's movement during all animations. ;V8.7 * ** *** On-ground indicator now properly renders over elevation change. * ** Visor is now fully opaque. ;V8.6 * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to 3 from . ** Magic resistance growth increased to 1 from . * ** Wind-up duration reduced to seconds from . ** Vision reduction now applies more quickly. ;V8.1 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Slow increased to 50% at all ranks from %. ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from . ;V7.24 * ** Chromas now have gem and model adjustments on his gun, like the non-chroma skin. ;V7.23 * ** *** No longer uses classic VFX. * ** Left hand no longer clips through his weapon during several animations. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 69 from . ** Base armor increased to 33 from . * ** Initial base damage increased to from . ** Detonation base damage increased to from . ;V7.20 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 8 from . * ** Initial damage AD ratio increased to from . ;V7.19 * ** No longer has an empty gap on his gun - VFX have been restored. ;V7.10 * ** First hit base damage reduced to from . ** First hit bonus AD ratio increased to from . ** Second hit base damage reduced to from . ** Second hit bonus AD ratio increased to % bonus AD}} from % bonus AD}}. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V7.9 * General ** Splash artwork now has an alternate variant with his cigar for censorship purposes. * General ** Queue multiple spells during his basic attack animation. * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** Granting magic resistance}} per stack. ;V7.2 * ** True Grit's duration is refreshed by Graves's basic attacks and spells against non-minions. ;V6.24 * ** Pool Party Graves's Smoke Screen now properly plays its sprinkler sound effects for enemies. ;V6.21 * ** Stack limit increased to 8 from 4. ** Now grants 2 stacks if you dash toward an enemy champion. ** Resistances per stack reduced to from . ;V6.16 * General ** Fixed a bug where an enemy hit with multiple shells from Graves's basic attacks only applied a single stack of . ;V6.15 * General ** Cancelling Graves's basic attack no longer fails to reset his basic attack timer. ;V6.14 * General ** Fixed a bug where sometimes took no damage from Graves's basic attacks. * ** No longer fizzles if cast immediately before Graves fires his second basic attack charge. * ** Graves is no longer briefly stunned if an enemy tries to displace him as he casts Collateral Damage. ;V6.8 * ** First pellet damage reduced to from . *** Subsequent pellets damage reduced to from . ** Critical strike pellets reduced to 6 from 8. ** Critical strike pellets spread angle reduced to 15 from 18 . ** Bonus critical damage grants additional pellets. ** Critical strike pellets deal (1 + bonus critical damage) AD}} bonus damage. ;V6.3 * ** Buckshot . ** Double Barrel's seconds recoil after attacking being interrupted by and . * ** Detonation base damage reduced to from . ** There is now a second delay for the detonation when it strikes terrain (changed from instant). * ** Quickdraw interrupted Graves' reload animation. ** Graves will continue his last issued command before Quickdraw. ;V6.2 * ** : Fixed a bug where leveling up caused armor and magic resistance bonus to become inconsistent until refreshed. ;V5.22 November 17th Hotfix * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 340 from 345. * ** Initial damage reduced to from . ** Detonation damage reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to from . ** Armor growth increased to from . ** Base attack speed reduced to from *** Attack delay increased to from 0. *** Graves' delay between attacks scales with attack speed better than convention. ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 330. ** Attack range reduced to 425 from 525. * - New Innate. repurposed into . ** Graves stores up to 2 Shells. Each of Graves' basic attacks consumes 1 Shell and sprays four pellets in a cone, dealing damage to the first enemy they each collide with. Graves is not guaranteed to hit his target. *** Enemies hit take damage plus % AD}} damage for every pellet to hit them beyond the first. Damage scales with level. Turrets take 25% reduced damage (multiplicative). *** fire 4 additional pellets (+2 more with ). *** Targets that take modified damage from basic attacks will only be hit by one pellet - e.g. wards, plants and . *** fires its own lesser bolts at enemies near to Graves' target as if he used conventional autoattacks. ** Pellets cannot pass through units, each applies on-hit effects but enemies will only suffer on-hit effects once per attack. Non-champions hit by multiple pellets are . *** One-use on-hit effects like are applied to the first enemy hit, as with . ** After using all of his Shells, Graves reloads Destiny, which takes ~2 seconds. Graves bonus attack speed slightly reduces the reload timer. If Graves sits on one Shell for 4 seconds without attacking, he automatically reloads, which takes half as long. Acquiring a Shell from will interrupt Graves' reloading. * - New Q. repurposed into . ** Graves fires a powder round forward in a line, dealing physical damage to enemies it passes through and leaving a trail of powder on the ground. After a 2 second delay or if the round strikes a structure or wall, the trail ignites dealing % bonus AD)}} physical damage to enemies along the powder line toward the point of cast and in a rectangular area around the round's detonation. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Persistent . Now only slows on impact. ** Sight reduction changes to "Enemies inside Smoke Screen cannot see outside, for any reason" from "Enemies inside Smoke Screen have their sight radius reduced". Allied vision is still removed. * ** On-hit CDR reduced to seconds from 1. ** Attack speed bonus. ** On-hit CDR can be triggered by each - i.e. up to | | }} times per attack. ** Instantly loads 1 Shell. ** Resets Graves' attack timer. ** Now grants Graves a stack of for 4 seconds, increasing Graves' Armor and Magic Resistance by that stacks up to 4 times. Hits attacks against non-minions refresh the duration, but only subsequent casts will generate additional stacks. * ** Graves is 300 units on-cast. ;V5.8 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Attack damage ratio reduced to from . ** Damage from bullets beyond the first increased to 50% from 40%. *** Maximum damage increased to from . ;V4.19 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V4.18 * ** Updated textures. ;V4.17 * General ** Texture update to Classic and Jailbreak Graves. ;V4.15 * ** Tooltip fixed to state the actual explosion damage as instead of . *** No functional change from V4.13. ;V4.13 * ** Damage per extra bullet increased to 40% from 35%. * ** Single target damage increased to from ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. * ** Collision bonus attack damage ratio increased to from ** Cone base damage increased to from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305. ;V1.0.0.147 * is now properly flagged as having sunglasses. ;V1.0.0.146 * General ** Base attack speed reduced to 0.625 from 0.638. * ** Attack speed reduced to % from %. ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Sight reduction range reduced to 675 from 800. ;V1.0.0.142 * General ** Updated tooltips. ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Damage per extra bullet increased to 35% from 25%. * ** Duration reduced to 4 seconds from 5. ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Fixed a bug where using a ward could break its sound. ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Fixed a bug where it could cost no mana and go on cooldown without firing. ;V1.0.0.132 * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Initial damage reduced to from . ** Explosion damage reduced to from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.129 * Stats ** Attack range reduced to 525 from 550. ** Base mana lowered to 295 from 342. * ** damage per additional missile reduced to 25% from 30%. * Fixed a few small tooltip errors. ;V1.0.0.128 * ** Buff duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Armor and magic resistance per stack reduced to 3 from 4 at max level. (?) * ** Extra damage per additional projectile reduced to 30% from 35%. ;V1.0.0.127 Added * (Innate) ** Graves gains increasing armor and magic resistance the longer he remains in combat. * (Q) ** Graves fires three bullets in a cone damaging all enemies in the projectiles path. Enemies at close range can be hit by multiple projectiles, but each one beyond the first will deal reduced damage. * (W) ** Graves fires a smoke canister at the target area that deals damage and creates a cloud of smoke. Enemies inside the smoke cloud have reduced sight range and movement speed. * (E) ** Graves dashes forward gaining an attack speed boost for several seconds. Attacking enemies lowers the cooldown of this skill. * (Ultimate) ** Graves fires an explosive shell dealing heavy damage to the first target it hits. After hitting a champion or reaching the end of its range the shell explodes dealing damage in a cone behind the target. }} Category:Graves Category:Champion history